True Trans Soul Rebel
by Celestial-Vapidity
Summary: Trans drabbles for my fav fandoms.


**Author's Note:** So, this idea came to me earlier when I saw that some people will do quick drabbles based on a song, only writing during the time frame of that song. I thought it was a great idea. But I also thought that I needed to write more about my trans headcanons. So, I did both! This is a giant crossover of drabbles from Orange is the New Black, Hannibal, Rick and Morty, Ginger Snaps, A Series of Unfortunate Events, Steven Universe, and But I'm a Cheerleader. Disclaimer: I know that some of these don't make sense in canon, but just go with it. A couple of these are AU bc these headcanons wouldn't make sense in canon (like trans Megan). Not all of these are headcanons for the canon of the fandom, but more AU headcanons (like enby Nicky). And I'm not a trans woman or a non-binary person. I'm a trans man. So if I got anything about trans women or nonbinary people wrong, please let me know so I can correct it. This is pretty fluffy, too. So, if you're looking for fluffy trans drabbles, you've come to the right place! The title of this fic is taken from the song True Trans Soul Rebel by Against Me! WARNING: This fic contains mild violence, implied past rape, talk of genitals, implied past abuse, transphobia, homophobia, dysphoria, queerphobia, reclaimed queerphobic slurs, and possible child abuse.

Soundtrack: playlist?list=PLtJcZcvt9JqmzHB8VkEqATKwK2v5q3Yts

* * *

 _ **They/Them/Theirs by the Worriers – Nicky Nichols**_

So maybe it's a bigger deal than they had first anticipated. Nicky remembers Sunday school, and all these fucking rules about men and women. As if those are the only options. Of course, it took them a long time to know better. And just because they like skirts and makeup some days, and baggier, more androgynous clothes on other days doesn't invalidate anything. Nonbinary lesbians exist. Nonbinary _people_ exist, and they always have existed. Maybe they're not what's typically seen. Maybe they're not a part of the see-and-be-seen. But, they don't like the strict boxes of 'man' and 'woman'. They never have. But there's a word for all.

* * *

 _ **Are You Satisfied by Marina and the Diamonds – Margot Verger**_

There aren't a lot of things that make her feel better. There never have been. But horses are one of them. Another, is finding a psychiatrist who doesn't misgender her. Despite all the years of Mason paying for her treatments and surgeries, he always thought it was a game of dress-up for him. _A new boy with tits for him to play with._ But Margot is no man. And now, the sons, both of them, are dead. Now, Margot is the daughter, and the only living Verger child of her generation. Her twin is rotting, and she is ecstatic. Still, when her wife, pregnant with their beautiful son, finds her a decent psychiatrist, Margot smiles hopefully and agrees to talk.

* * *

 _ **A Boy Named Sue by Johnny Cash – Morty Smith**_

Morty always hated his birthname. Maybe it added to his character, but he still hated it. But after every bruise for being a boy originally named 'Sue', he gets tougher. His skin gets leathery, with its thickness. He finds Rick, after nearly 14 years of being 'Sue'. And then, Rick smirks at him, and introduces himself, with a 'nice to meet you Sue'. And Morty lets out a yell, unable to take it anymore. He pounces on Rick, who's grinning all the while. It's a harsh fight, and Morty loses a piece of his ear, but they both crash to the garage floor in the end. "So, how's Morty sound?"

* * *

 _ **Lycanthropy by Patrick Wolf – Brigitte Fitzgerald**_

Ginger always defends her from the kids at school who say things. It's hard to avoid assholes, since all of the kids have grown up going to the same schools. There's no chance that she can go to a different school, and start over as Brigitte. Whenever somebody misgenders the brunette, be it on accident or on purpose, Ginger corrects them without a thought. Brigitte appreciates it, even if it makes her nervous at times. Ginger had even told their parents since Brigitte was too afraid to do so. Pam's cool about it. Henry doesn't get it, but he tries his best. That's really all that can be asked for. Brigitte can't help but be ecstatic however, when other kids, even the assholes who pick on them, pick up her new name as if they've forgotten her old one. No hand will hold her down.

* * *

 _ **Let It Die by Emilie Autumn – Klaus Baudelaire**_

Klaus is the only brother in his immediate family. He has two sisters. But there was a cruel time when he was a sister as well. Not that he liked it. His parents, when they were alive, had always encouraged him to explore, and not pay attention to gender roles. They had always assured him that he didn't have to be a girl, if he didn't want to. He had quickly decided that he didn't want to be a girl. And so, Mother and Father gave him his new name, what would have been his birthname had he been assigned male at birth: Klaus. It was his greatest birthday gift. Even now, on the run from an evil actor, a mysterious organization, and countless fires, he is almost always able to conjure a tiny flicker of hope at that memory.

* * *

 _ **Demons by Jonah Hirst – Steven Universe**_

Steven has a lot of demons. Some of them are gems. Some of them are humans. Some of them are himself. Steven doesn't really care about gender roles, but that doesn't mean that he doesn't dread being referred to as a girl, just because he likes makeup and dresses sometimes. Sometimes, he feels stupid for being upset about that, when there are such bigger issues in his life. But his family is able to comfort him, and tell him that he's valid, that his feelings are valid. He's happy to have the gems, and his dad. He's glad that he isn't Rose II. That just isn't him. He's just Steven. And that's enough.

* * *

 _ **Fear of My Identity by Best Coast – Megan Bloomfield**_

Being a trans lesbian is _fucking hard_ sometimes. There really should be a guide given to all queer kids. Not telling them how to live, but just telling them their rights, and that there's nothing wrong with them. Going from her parents' dream son: Large, hetero, and a jock, to her own dream self: a girl, gay, and a cheerleader, was easier said than done. But she's happy now. She has a girlfriend who doesn't care that she doesn't currently have a vagina, and that her breasts didn't develop like most other girls'. Graham really is a blessing. The brunette had helped the blonde when Megan had finally gained the courage to come out. Graham had been the first person that the blonde had told. Looking back though, Megan couldn't have picked a better person. Still, when she sees an old picture of herself from high school in her parents' house, a big bulky teenage boy with a fake smile, she quirks her lips, thinking of how far she's come. _I wanted to be you, but I know it's me._


End file.
